Mistakes Were Made
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Sirius has made many mistakes in his life, but none of them will come close to acting on the feelings he has for Ginerva Weasley. Rated K(plus) for swearing.


I have made mistakes in my life time, many of which I will happily admit to. But there was one moment, one singular moment in time when I knew I had fucked up everything.

It was summer, a hot summer, one of those summers when going outside seems incredibly unfair. It was two summers after the war, which is how we counted the years these days. Many were still mourning over the loss of those close to them. The family I identified with had, unfortunately, lost a son.

I didn't see them much before the first summer after the war. They kept to themselves, rebuilding broken homes and lives. Then suddenly Grimmauld place was full of people, as if they were mended.

I am not naïve to think they were, but the company was welcome, I had always hated being alone. They had invited me to the Burrow for the second summer, the entire family crammed into a tiny house. The walls felt as if they would combust, but it was one of the best summers I ever had. Until, of course, I made a horribly mistake.

"Come on Sirius," Ron moaned from the backdoor starring angrily at the sun falling across his eyes.

"It is hot," I complained back, I was nearly panting like a dog.

"I guess if you are too chicken," Ron sighed rolling his eyes. I was alert then, no one called me chicken.

"I bet I can toss five gnomes before you even get one," I said jumping up from the table, but just before I reached the door another much shorter red head stormed through slamming it for effect. I watched as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen stormed up to her once bedroom.

Now, I must clarify something here, I had known Ginerva for a long time. However, I had not seen her for nearly three years, and in that three years she had grown into a magnificent young lady. Her freckles no longer defined her, but rather complimented her, giving an illusion of playfulness. Her red hair was no longer straight and childlike, but had a significant bounce to it, framing her face with elegance. Her body was no longer petite and childish, but full and womanly. I could not help but stare as she climbed the stairs, and I did notice the half smile she gave me through tears down her face.

"What are you doing mutt?" Ron laughed hitting my shoulder. I was shocked someone was in the room. How insensitive of Ron to stay there while I shared a moment with the most beautiful girl in the world?

It took much longer than it should have to snap out of a fantasy I was in. Ginerva was not my woman, she was Harry's, and I had no claim on her. Yet, some part of me needed to make sure she was okay.

"What's up with Ginny?" I asked walking with Ron, reluctantly, to the garden.

"Harry broke up with her," he started saying, I am sure he continued talking but I was unable to think through a fiery rage that had built in my stomach. What kind of idiot breaks up with-

 _Stop Sirius, you know nothing of the situation._

I turned back to Ron but he was finished and looking for gnomes. I had forgotten our bet.

…..

"Why did you make me come to this?" Ginny yelled. I mentioned before the small house, I was sitting in the lounge room, but I could hear her clearly from the kitchen.

"I told you, it is time for family," Molly soothed.

"Family, in which you include my ex boyfriend," Ginny yelled back.

"He is still part of our family," Molly sighed back. Ginny didn't respond but instead stormed into the lounge room, her cheeks turned a bright crimson at the sight of me. I wish I could say that childish blush ensured a feeling of impoliteness, but unfortunately the sight of her blushing in front of me made me want it to happen again.

"I tried not to listen," I lied making her cheeks darken even more. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at her feet.

"It's okay, not your fault," she shrugged and took a seat next to me on the couch. "I wish I didn't have to be here," she moaned. Up close she was even more beautiful. I had never felt so inclined to make someone smile as I did for Ginerva. She was stunning. That is when my head could not keep up with my mouth, a dangerous combination.

"I am glad you are here," I said. It was meant to sound innocent; at least that is what I tell myself. But it came out seductive and rough like a growl. She knew I was flirting. She rolled her head toward me and for the first time that summer I saw a beautiful full smile, one in which I wanted to kiss. Her big sapphire eyes were starring at me, while her brows crinkled with confusion.

"So all the family can be together?" she asked. It was definitely a question, a leading question, she wanted me to elaborate.

"No," I assured her unable to stop myself.

"Then why?" she asked shifting closer. I could feel her thigh against mine, burning against mine.

"How else would we make the summer beautiful?" I asked and then mentally kicked myself. I sat forward my cheeks blushing wildly. Ginny sat forward to and rested her cheek against m shoulder. All I had to do was turn and her lips would be against mine.

Unfortunately that is exactly what I did, I turned. Her lips pressed to mine instantly and before I could gain control I had pulled Ginerva against me and onto the couch. The kiss was rough intense, it had been a long time since I had kissed a girl and I dare say it showed. My hands fell down her back gripping her against me. I knew if this was to continue we would have to move but I couldn't bear breaking us apart.

"What are you doing mutt?" It was the second time I heard that today, once from Ron and now from none other than Harry. Ginny pulled away from me, her cheeks red again, I was jealous that I was not the cause of such a gorgeous reaction. Then it all clicked and I looked over to see Harry, Ron and Molly starring down at me.

That was the moment I knew I had fucked up.

…

 **A/N: I am not sure if I want to continue this, I am working on a larger Sirius and Ginny fic. But I had not written about them in a while, so this was the perfect opportunity.**

 **For Hogwarts Online Arithmancy – Write about something beautiful.**

 **For New Years Goals and Resolutions – Write a Cross-Gen**

 **For Cross-Gen Boot Camp - #2 War**

 **For Mega Song Lyrics Competition – #1 "Just give me one fine day of plain sailing weather and I can fuck everything up" – Frank Turner, Plain Sailing Weather.**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Unintended**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List # 1: #3 Blue**


End file.
